Web-based communication interfaces are used for many purposes, including remote control support, helpdesk support, and general communication. With multinational corporations and contacts, it is often the case that users (including, but not limited to, support agents, clients, recipients, and senders) speak different languages. In order to communicate effectively, the users can utilize translation software. Existing technologies, however, are inflexible and are typically restricted to only one language translation application programming interface (API). This is not ideal, for example, because some translation APIs are better at translating particular languages, while being inferior at translating others. Utilizing the present technologies thus results in suboptimal translation accuracy.
In addition, current translation technologies typically use a single method of communication (e.g., chat, email, or short message service (SMS)). Currently available systems typically do not allow for users to communicate across multiple platforms. This makes many of the current technologies inconvenient, especially for clients who are travelling, busy, or who otherwise need to alter their mode of communication at various times.
Moreover, currently available technologies may require a user to install third party software programs for full functionality. This increases the time burden on the user, as well as the possibility of malfunctions.